Captured
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: The Dark Side won. Hermione is captured and given to the Malfoys. Sounds clichée - is not! At least I think it's different from other stories.. DMHG! Read and Review pleaaase? there's gonna be sumthin serious between Draco and Hermione watch out!
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

**---**

Disclaimer: I don't own… -don't rub it in my face!

---

---

Summary:

After a fight Hermione is captured by death eaters and given to… the Malfoys!

Soon she finds out that the light side lost and Voldemort won. But still there's some hope that Harry on Ron might have survived.

She has to work at the Malfoy Manor and Lucius seems to also see her as his personal sex slave.

How will Draco react to the new situation?

---

---

A/N: Don't worry, nearly no Harry-Ron action, mostly only Draco, Hermione (Lucius, Narcissa and maybe some OCs)

---

---

**DEAD- Chapter 1**

---

---

That's it.

_I'm dead!_

Hermione's vision was blurred and all she could feel was coldness. A complete and icy, bone-shattering coldness. And all that her head was filled with was darkness. Numb, mind-taking darkness which suddenly mixed with a sharp pain in her head.

I must be dead!

-Light-

But why do I see something?

-Colors-

... I can definitely see something.

She tried to get up, tried to get a feeling in her body and she did. Her body trembled and she felt a hard stone floor press onto some bruises on her elbows, belly and palms. Another blinding pain shot though her.

But it was a feeling anyways.

She crawled forwards, half-blind, as she suddenly heard noises, too. People were talking. They couldn't be too far away, but they seemed to whisper.

She tried to open her eyes a little more and couldn't help but gasp as she saw two tall men all dressed in black only a few feet away from her.

They had been turning their backs to her, but when her gasp echoed through the empty room they both whirled around, wands in hand.

"She's awake" one of them said matter-of-factly.

The other one, who was very tall, took a few steps into her direction and looked at her, a smile playing around his lips.

"The mud blood has decided to wake up, I see. Took you quite a while" he snarled and she flinched at his cruel attitude.

What did he mean with 'took me quite a while'? It feels like I have been out for only like a few hours.

She must have put on a very questioning expression on her face, because the smaller one looked at her and said:

"Brightest witch of her age, I see.. To me you only look pretty confused, but that's okay- I did never intend to think that a mud blood like you could be use for anything else than dirty work and shagging."

Hermione suddenly felt like a great amount of dust was stuck in her throat and she coughed.

Shagging?

When her coughing had ended she felt two pairs of eyes linger up and down her body and she felt fear creep upon her. One of them had just opened his mouth to say something when with a –plop- another cloaked figure arrived.

"Ebbarc!" he barked. "You were told to inform me when the prisoner wakes up!"

The smaller Death Eater started babbling about something and Hermione felt her body lose energy and she slumped against the wall beside her, but instantly jerked her head up again as the third Death Eater addressed her.

"You!" he pointed a finger at her "Get up!"

Was the damn man joking? Even if she wanted to, how the hell was she supposed to get up? She felt like they had tried to starve her to death.

As she didn't move he came over to her and she flinched as he reached down and dragged her up on her arm.

"Inform the Dark Lord that I have her and bring her to her owners!" he told the other two and with one last glance he disapparated with her.

The next moment they were standing in a great marble hall that was enlightened by chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling.

The man let go off her and she stumbled, but finally caught herself to stand more-or-less straight.

"Lucius!"

Hermione tensed.

"Sarcol!"

Lucius Malfoy was stepping down the stairs, head held high.

"I got her, the one you requested" Sarcol pointed at her.

"I see, I see…" he came nearer until he was only five feet away from Hermione. He started walking around her, looking her up and down.

"A shame that I have to leave, but it's urgent. While I'm away she can clean and serve, but when I'm back…" he trailed of when he was right in front of her sending her an evil smile that made her shudder.

"Anyways" he turned his head back to the man called Sarcol as if nothing had happened "thank you for bringing her. And tell the Dark Lord not to worry, I really know how to handle her!" and with that he slapped her on her ass and turned on his heel.

"Sevil drol krad! And bring her upstairs"

"Sevil drol krad"

With a –plop- Lucius Malfoy apparated and left the two of them alone again.

Sarcol took her arm again dragged her up the stairs without saying a word and Hermione knew nothing that she could do. She tried to struggle once, but his grip only got tighter and she winced at the pain.

When they arrived upstairs he took her to a room, throwing her in.

He turned to go. Hermione panicked and screamed:

"Wait! Where are you going? Where am I?... What- what happened?"

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Don't ask questions!" and with that he turned, leaving her alone, locking the door from the out side.

_I'm dead!_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_LIKE? HATE? LOVE?_

Tell me!

This may be a little boring just yet but there will be a lot of DMHG, I promise.


	2. New Awakening

Captured

***

***

***

Disclaimer:

"Who owns HP?... You?" *BANG*

JK. Rowling *pads me on shoulder*: "Thank you, darling! What a liar… he deserved it."

Me: "Yes, because I own it!"

*BANG*

…

Yep, that's basically it, I hope you get my point ;)

***

***

***

***

***

***

I decided to make the summary and everything just a little more "advanced", so, her it goes, here it goes…

***

***

***

Story Title:"Captured"

Author: DM-Luvah-S

Pairing:[Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger]… who else?

Rating:[M]… for sexual content and all that stuff

Warning:Violence and sexual content in this chapter

***

***

***

Summary:

It is during 6th year for Hermione as a fight between death eaters, the order of phoenix and Harry, Ron and ex-DA members breaks out.

She gets knocked out and is captured by the death eaters. The Dark side apparently won, but still she doesn't know what happened to the others. To her surprise she is given to the Malfoys, that asked for her, to serve and do house elf-like work, but Lucius Malfoy also seems to have other things in mind…

DMHG!

What will Draco do?

***

***

***

A/N:

Hey, this is gonna be pretty long and I hope you won't get tired reading it. I'm truly sorry that you had to wait pretty long, but I have other stories (DMHG also ^-^) and sumtimes I really lack ideas or am stuck in a scene… anyways, I hope you enjoy!

***

***

***

***

***

***

NEW AWAKENING

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

Previously:

_Sarcol took her arm again dragged her up the stairs without saying a word and Hermione knew nothing that she could do. She tried to struggle once, but his grip only got tighter and she winced at the pain._

_When they arrived upstairs he took her to a room, throwing her in._

_He turned to go. Hermione panicked and screamed:_

"_Wait! Where are you going? Where am I?... What- what happened?"_

_He turned his head and looked at her._

"_Don't ask questions!" and with that he turned, leaving her alone, locking the door from the out side._

_I'm dead!_

***

***

***

Hermione looked at her surroundings, but there wasn't really anything to see except for a grey stone wall and a –if you could call it that- bed, rather a mattress which had a thin white blanket on it. The room was small and had one little window from which hardly any light shone in, but from what she could see there seemed to be wonderful weather out side.

How ironic, she thought.

Momentarily she thought of Harry and Ron, but when she did she felt tears well up in her eyes and her head ache grow.

She felt the cold floor underneath her and crawled to the bed.

As she lay down she let out a little sight.

She had to observe the situation later; the pain in her whole body was growing steadily. She closed her eyes and sunk in the depth of the dark, sleeping an uneasy sleep, tossing from one side to the other all the while whimpering.

After a while she calmed and her chest was heaving up and down in the rhythm of her soft breathing.

She felt something warm on her face and then on something else, just as soft and warm around her wrist; then a little pressure on her pulse.

A scent filled her nostrils; it smelled good and even a bit familiar. She breathed in content, trying to catch more of the scent, opening her mouth slightly as a weight was pressed down on her chest.

Something tickled the skin on her face and made goose pimples erupt all over her. The weight was taken away and she heard a rattle beside her. A rush and the door was closed.

She fell back, but into a peaceful slumber.

With a start she opened her eyes. Starring at the ceiling she knew instantly where she was.

The Malfoy Manor.

She turned around abruptly because she felt as if something was staring at her.

Something did indeed stare at her. Two big green eyes that made her jump in surprise. The green-eyed something also jumped and barked away, against the wall.

It had long, cat-like ears and wore a dirty blanket, which was slung around its thin body.

"A house elf?"

The house elf began mumbling words and then finally choked out:

"Girl must follow Leslie. Leslie bring her to the kitchen. Must help! She not allowed to ask questions!"

The house elf squeaked and then waited for her reaction.

"I.. I…" Hermione said confused. "Who are you?" she finally choked out.

The elf looked at her frightened and said: "No questions. Must follow Leslie!"

She looked at the elf and then in front of her. She saw a bowl, filled with steaming soup which's delicious smell Hermione inhaled.

Her stomach growled and she simply took the bowl to her lips, drinking it all at once.

It tasted absolutely wonderful!

"Girl must follow me! I am told to bring girl to kitchen!" the house elf reminded her of its presence.

She looked at the little poor thing and felt pity, getting up to follow the elf. He or she, she wasn't quite sure of that, opened the door with a snap of its fingers and Hermione followed it, walking down a corridor and finally some stairs.

Everything around her looked rich and aristocratic and she noticed portraits of people that either had very blond hair or piercing grey or blue eyes.

They arrived in the "kitchen" in which about five other house elves were standing, apparently preparing food.

Before anything further could happen there was a –plop- and another house elf arrived.

It looked at Hermione with big eyes.

"You have to put on these!" it said, waving with something looking like a dress in her face.

Hermione took it and knitted her eye brows together as she saw what it was.

It was dirty, but nevertheless it was a mini dress. One that couldn't reach past mid tigh and had an enormous cleavage.

"I cannot wear that" Hermione claimed and shook her head.

"But you must!" the elf squeaked. "Mister Malfoy will punish you otherwise"

Hermione snorted in an unhermionish way, thinking that he would truly LOVE to punish her no matter what but she wouldn't tell the house elves that.

"I'm sorry, but I simply won't wear that. You tell him that if you need to, but it won't help!" she said and crossed her arms. She stuck out her chin stubbornly and waited for the house elf's reaction.

Before the she-House elf could say something the door swung open and the black-haired Death Eater 'Sarcol' entered.

"You-" he pointed at her. "Come with me!"

*

*

*

(To be Continued)


End file.
